


Oh, Baby

by shake_off_everything20



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Big Gay Love Story, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Engagement, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Pride, Hardzzello week 2019, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/pseuds/shake_off_everything20
Summary: Visiting Ben on set, Joe sees Ben holding a baby for the first time.  The experience gets them both thinking...
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Oh, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Other than a crass reference to baby-making, this fic is full of love and fluff.
> 
> This story is a prequel to my Love is Love is Love series.

Joe woke up an hour before his alarm was set to go off. As always, his first image upon waking was of Ben. Usually, he snuggled under the covers and flipped over, letting himself indulge in his mind’s reel showing highlights of their past times together and previews of their anticipated visits. Today, was one of those visits; he was travelling to Montreal to see Ben as he finished taping The Voyeurs. Joe set a record in getting ready, and 20 minutes later he was getting into his Uber, planning to catch an earlier flight.

The wheels touched down two hours before his expected arrival. As the cab drove him through downtown Montreal, he saw an outdoor crafts fair, festively decorated, set up for the holiday season. He noted the cross streets in his phone and vowed to stop by for some Christmas shopping for his family. His first priority though was seeing Ben. He arrived at the set and checked in with the guard who found his name on visitor list.

He entered the cavernous sound stage where multiple scenes were being set up. Cameras framed the perimeter. Staff were moving props and equipment. He looked around for a wave of blond hair. Walking around a corner to another set, off in the distance he saw the unmistakable handsome man in his life. But, wait, what was he doing? Joe did a double take.

Ben was standing next to a woman seated with a car seat and diaper bag beneath her. He was holding a baby on his hip, one hand supporting the baby’s bottom, the other wrapped snuggly around its upper back, cradling its head against his shoulder. And what was particularly endearing was Ben masterfully and naturally doing The Baby Dance - shifting from leg to leg, swaying his hips loosely, giving the baby a little bounce and maintaining eye contact. He looked like a pro! It was a new image of Ben. At family events, Ben interacted with Joe’s older nieces and nephews warmly. He cracked jokes, played board games and kicked a soccer ball with them outside. They loved his energy and humor. But he had not interacted with the babies. Truth be told he seemed a little intimated at the prospect.

Staring at his love across the room holding a baby filled Joe with excitement and awe. His stomach tightened. He was thrilled to see Ben for the first time enjoying a baby. Occasionally, the topic of children came up, but they hadn’t seriously discussed it, though Ben knew that Joe was eager to have a family. Joe wondered if maybe now Ben could envision them having a family too. Joe breathed deeply and took in the sight a little longer before making his way over to Ben, who was now chatting with the seated woman, alternating between looking at her and cooing at the baby, who looked at him.

As Joe approached, Ben’s face lit up and he walked toward him. “Ohmygod-you’re here early! What a nice surprise! Hi, You!” Ben leaned over and kissed Joe’s cheek, proudly holding the baby and thrilled to see Joe.

“The early bird gets the worm. Hopefully.” Joe couldn’t resist. “Hmm. I see you found a substitute for my attention, though probably not as articulate and witty, I dare say.” Joe said in his charming, slightly haughty manner. He looked at the baby who appeared to be about four months old. “And who is this charming fellow?” Joe asked, stroking the baby’s onesie-covered arm.

“This is Christopher. And this is his mom, Anna,” Ben said, turning toward Anna who gave a wave. She’s a grip. Her nanny is only available in the afternoons for a few days, so Christopher has been our special guest on set.”

“Anna,” Ben said, shifting Christopher over to his other hip and resuming The Baby Dance, “This is my…Joe. Joe Mazzello.” 

“Hi, My Joe,” Anna said with a laugh, and Joe and Ben joined in. Joe and Ben locked eyes. Though they were established as a couple in their social circle, they were still figuring out their positioning in the world. Joe really hated the term ‘boyfriend,’ which tripped Ben up during introductions. My Partner? My Man? Of course, it would be easier if it were just ‘ My Husband,’ Ben had thought lately.

Anna continued. “I’ve heard so much about you-and the great Uncle you are. Ben’s been so helpful caring for Christopher between taping before my sitter arrives. He’s such a natural, and Christopher has really taken to him.”

“My nieces and nephews always enjoy spending time with him.” Joe said beaming. Ben was called for the final scene for the day. Once Ben finished work, the boys bid farewell to Anna and Christopher and headed out. They settled into Ben’s rental car, Ben at the driver’s seat. Joe looked over at Ben. He couldn’t shake the image of Ben holding Christopher, and it filled him with a warm rush. 

“What?” Ben said, feeling Joe’s eyes on him, pausing before starting the car. “You’re worried about me driving?” he laughed.

“Well, there’s that, now that you mention it,” Joe said with a laugh. Then he reached out and touched Ben’s hand, which was resting on his thigh, holding the car keys.

“No, actually, I keep picturing you holding Christopher. It was just….so beautiful. And you seemed to like it. Did you?” Joe asked somewhat tentatively, concerned about the prospective answer.

“Yeah,” Ben responded. “I did. I really did. I mean, I was nervous at first. Anna helped me feel more comfortable. It was amazing having another person respond to you. Want you. When he laughed at my antics, it made me melt. And, this sounds weird, but that feeling of holding him - It’s hard to describe. It was like no other physical connection.”

Joe smiled broadly, happiness overtaking him. “I totally get it. I’ve felt the same way with my nieces and nephews. I think it would be stronger when…it’s yours. I mean, if…when you’re the father.” 

‘Yeah,’ Ben said, staring out the windshield. “I’ve imagined it.”

“You, you have?” Joe asked, trying to contain his excitement, eagerly wanting to hear more.

‘Yes, at night, when I go back to my flat, you know, I picture this…story. Where I have a baby. WE have a baby,” He clarified, looking over to Joe. “There are a few scenes. First, I see us taking it home after it’s born and then staying up at night taking turns holding it, singing, reading, walking, trying to get it to sleep.”

“You were quite a rocker and a roller in your baby dance with Christopher,” Joe noted.

‘Yeah, it did seem to help keep him calm.” Ben said.

“What else did you imagine?” Joe asked, wanting to conjure the images too.

“Well, the baby was restless and nothing was working so finally, we put it between us in bed and we both held it. We all fell asleep together. Then, I fast forwarded to the baby being older and we went to the playground. We pushed it in the swing. I was in the front of the swing, you were behind it. Sometimes, I held its legs when the swing came forward, and you held the swing from the back so it was suspended, and the baby giggled. Then we sang Queen songs in time to the swinging, really getting into it, and the baby was clapping and laughing. Like we were two cool, creative, fun dads.

“I bet we would be.” Joe said. “Wow, those are really nice images. It’s nice to hear you’ve thought about them.” 

Joe leaned over and kissed Ben softly on the lips. Ben turned his body to Joe, and the keys slid off his lap as he moved his arms around Joe’s neck and deepened the kiss. They made out passionately until Joe pulled away, breathing heavily. “It’s a good thing you can’t get pregnant, ‘cause I swear to God, I’d want to take you home right now and…”

“Really, Joseph,” Ben cut him off. “Wouldn’t you want to make an honest man of me first?” 

“Yes, yes, absolutely, I would.” Joe said between pants. “And I want to continue this make-out session, but…Seasonal topic change! I have to do some Christmas shopping, and I saw a cool crafts fair downtown. I thought maybe we could stop there before heading home.”

“Sure,” Ben said, slightly out of breath. “I’m game. May find a few things as well.”

After parking, Joe pulled up his Christmas shopping list on his phone. “Ok, let’s split up – I’ll be more efficient that way - and meet at the Hot Chocolate stand over there in 45 minutes,” Joe said, motioning to the little café area.

“Sounds good,” Ben said.

Joe made the rounds and found silver amethyst earrings for his sister, an intricate turquoise necklace for his mom, hair accessories and hand-decorated Girl Power journals for his nieces and a big stuffed dinosaur for his youngest nephew. He walked by a stand with a hodgepodge of jewelry and eyed a rack of bracelets. His gaze gravitated to a thin, earthy brown leather bracelet with subtle streaks of gold. He took it off the rack and put it on his wrist as he imagined giving it to Ben as an engagement ring of sorts. Yes, he would make an honest man of him first. Joe took off the bracelet and fingered it, playing out a scene of giving it to Ben on a sunset beach, though truthfully, he didn’t want to wait that long. He made a mental note to Google most romantic places to propose in Montreal. His reverie was interrupted by the saleswoman. “Oh, that’s a lovely choice, made by a local artist. Happy to give you his card.”

Joe checked his watch and made a bee line to the Hot Chocolate stand. He was pleased that he got through most of his shopping list, but ecstatic by his last purchase. He felt high thinking about them committing to each other in a formal way and….Suddenly, Ben ran up to him. “I have to show you what I found!” He pulled a garment out of one of his bags. It was a white, long-sleeved baby onesie featuring a repeating montage of small beagle dogs engaged in different activities: walking with a bone in its mouth, sitting wearing glasses reading a book, snuggling next to a dad dog with a tie, chasing a ball, sleeping with a teddy bear under its paw. Each image was drawn with fine black pen and featured a burst of a primary color-the bone was yellow, the book was blue, the tie was red, the ball was orange and the bear was green. Ben couldn’t contain is excitement, “Isn’t this the CUTEST thing? I got one for Christopher. And another one.” He looked at Joe. “In case, you know, we need another baby gift.”

“Very cute and good planning.” Joe said, touching the soft clothing.

“How did you do?” Ben asked.

“Oh, I finished most of my shopping for the fam. And an unexpected thing or two. A successful expedition.” Joe said, feeling a wave of emotion thinking of the bracelet.

Joe reached for Ben’s hand, as they walked to the car, each of them looking forward to their visit -- and their newly-envisioned future.


End file.
